plants_vs_zombies_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Love Story Literally Nobody Asked For
Hi guys, I'm Marsherest, and this is my first fanficion on this wiki. Currently it's not yet finished, but I'll upload more asap Characters - Magnet-shroom (main) - Ghost Pepper (main) - Pea-nut (main) - Aloe (second) - Scaredy-shroom (cameo) - Shrinking Violet (cameo) - And a few other plants that will be updated later... - Zombies (which of them will be more explicit later) Now... the story begins here Chapter 1: Magnet-shroom's story Just a normal morning, Magnet-shroom and Pea-nut are talking and enjoying the sunlight "I thought an "attractive" plant like you must have dozens of girls surrounding you huh?" said Pea-nut, who is teasing Magnet-shroom "Ehh, what do you mean? NO... There's only one place in my heart, and that place is for Ghost Pepper... But...." Magnet-shroom replied with blush Pea-nut: "But what, bro?" Magnet-shroom replied sadly: "But I think she crushed Jack o' Lantern. Oh who am I kidding, a cute girl like her will never be mine" "Are you having an amnesia or just play stupid?" Pea-nut said to Magnet-shroom with a big voice. "How can you think like that after what you 2 been through" "What we 2 been through???" Magnet-shroom confused "Weren't you the first one to come to support her in the Metal Zombies Apocalypse??" Pea-nut asked "Isn't it clear that I'm so advantageous in that fight?" Magnet-shroom replied Pea-nut continues: "Ok,... so who looked after you when you were injured in the same fight?" Magnet: "She has nursing skills" The last question Pea-nut asked Magnet, and he grinned this time: "Don't tell me you forgot the kiss, too??" Magnet-shroom blushed, and answer desperately: "That...that was purely accidental." Pea-nut: "So...Are you going to ask her for a date soon??" Magnet-shroom raged: "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING, PEA-NUT?" Pea-nut, who is still calm AF: "If you feel like that with her, then I bet she feels the same with you" Magnet-shroom mumbled: "But...but.." (Suddenly, Crazy Dave speaks through speaker: "Plants, another huge wave of zombies is coming") "No more buts Magnet-shroom. Tomorrow, meet me at my pot and I'll help you. Now let's go and fight the zombies!" Pea-nut said while leaving his pot, rushing towards the lawn, leaving a confused Magnet-shroom behind Chapter 2: Magnet-shroom's dream *After fighting the zombies* (Magnet-shroom's POV) "Ahhh....My magnets...What an exhausting fight! Oh, will those zombies ever stop using metal? Ughh, I must go to sleep now, Pea-nut told me to meet him the next day. I wonder what's so important *Haaaaahh*(yawning) (Third person's POV - Magnet-shroom's dream) A peaceful night, no zombies approaching. We hear someone's talking at the backyard: Magnet-shroom (M-sh): ...And when I took his pogo stick...you know what happens Pepper?Ghost Pepper (GP): What happens? M-sh: SPROING!!! (They both burst in laughter) GP: Oh...you're so funny, Magnet. M-sh: Haha thanks... (Magnet-shroom's inner voice: Oh...the smile of her...So beautiful... It feels like the sun is warming me....Oh wait, inappropriate object describing...Ehhh....There's just no words to describe her smile...) (Still Magnet's dream, still that peaceful night, still that damn backyard) M-sh: Look at the stars Ghost Pepper. They're beautiful, aren't they? GP: Yeah... M-sh: But you know what Pepper? GP: What? M-sh: They aren't as beautiful as your eyes! GP: Really? Aww...Thanks, I guess M-sh: Yeah... (They both blushed, heavily blushed) M-sh: So...um....should we....ehhh GP: Erm....ehhh (They sit closer to one another, face to face, their lips started approaching each other. But when they almost touched...) *OUCH* (back to reality) Magnet-shroom woke up with a bruised eye. (*) Magnet-shroom felt annoyed: "Hardy har har, alarm clock" Then he raged: "NICE JOB ON KILLING SOMEONE'S MOOD. NOW GET OUT OF HERE, YOU'RE FIRED" Then he used his magnetic power to throw the alarm clock to the metal junk pile he collected the previous night... Before we start chapter 3.... (*): Might as well as explaining things here: So basically Magnet-shroom was about to kiss Ghost Pepper in his dream, while it's a bucket in reality. The bucket was airborne due to the fact that Ghost Pepper was also airborne when she about to kiss him. When the alarm clock woke him up, he dropped the bucket and bruise his eye Chapter 3: The Preparation (part 1) Magnet-shroom (at Pea-nut's place) Pea-nut : "Well that's seem hurt" Magnet-shroom speaks in pain: "Aagh...Yeah...Aloe told me to keep this eye patch for a few hours. Geez, this is annoying. Anyway, I'm here already, so...you said you wanted to help me?" Pea-nut replied: "Yeah, I'm gonna help you getting your girl" "R-Really? H-how??" a surprised Magnet-shroom asked "Well, hmm,....", Pea-nut thought about it, "Ah hah... I got it. It's February 14th today, right?" Magnet-shroom, still don't get what Pea-nut was talking about: "Wut???" Pea-nut, being kinda annoyed by Magnet-shroom's playing stupid: "DUH, It's Valentine, m8. And you'll ask her for a date." "Wait, what? N-N-N-No I don't think that I'm c-c-c-c-capable..." said Magnet-shroom, worrily. "Wh-W-What if she rejects? If she does tho, does that means I'll lose her forever??" "Oh come on Magnet, don't be such like Scaredy-shroom. I mean, if she rejected you... It's not like all the girls in this damn planet are all dead..." Pea-nut tried encouraging his friend "N-no, I-I can't stand losing her" Magnet-shroom almost burst out of tears. "Uhh...Hey hey hey, don't cry already". Pea-nut said. "Damn, this is going to be hard" he thought "Hey, Magnet. How about we get your confidence by fake calling?" Pea-nut asked "Ya know... pretend you're talking to her through phone but actually you don't?" Magnet-shroom agreed *After some "fake call" training* Pea-nut: "Ok dude, are you ready to go for real this time?" Magnet-shroom replied: "Y-yeah, I guess..." Pea-nut: "Ok: 1-8-3-3-2-9-6-0-4-5-0. Here you go..." *toss Magnet-shroom's phone back to him* *toot* *toot* *toot* Finally, there's a reply: "Hello, Ghost Pepper's speaking" "It's Ghost Pepper!" Magnet-shroom thought in his head. "Her voice's so sweet" Looking his friend being hypnotized by Pepper's voice, Pea-nut pinched him on the magnets real hard "OUCH" Magnet-shroom screamed. Then he started speaking: "H-Hi Pepper, it's me, Magnet-shroom. I w-was wonder i-if you could..." But he didn't finished before Pepper-mint suddenly called Ghost Pepper: "Pepper, I need your help." "But I'm on the phone" screamed Pepper "It's urgent" screamed Pepper-mint "Ugh, fine" Ghost Pepper groaned. She went back to the phone: "Sorry Magnet, I'm busy now. I'll call you back when I've done my job" Then she hung up the phone to the surprise of both Pea-nut and Magnet-shroom "Crap". Pea-nut said. "This... is going to take long"... Chapter 4: The Preparation (part 2) Pea-nut sighed: "Well that was dreadful" Magnet-shroom smiled: "It's ok, she'll call back..." The phone rang after 5 seconds since Magnet-shroom end his sentence "See, told ya", Magnet-shroom said while also nervously answer the phone. But Ghost Pepper was the one who speaks first: "Hi Magnet, I was busy helping Pepper-mint. So...what were you going to say just then??" "Eh...yeah... I-I....so...today's Valentine, right?" Magnet-shroom was still sputtering like he was at the first call "Yeah...?" Ghost Pepper answered Magnet-shroom continued: "S-s-so I was just wondering if you'd like to have a d-d-date with me tonight...???" Ghost Pepper: "A....a date?? Tonight??" Ghost Pepper seemed to be shocked, which worried Magnet-shroom a bit. But he was reliefed when she replied: "Sure, why not. So... when and where would you like to meet?" "I-I don't know tho... H-how about we just meet tonight at 6 p.m at your pot then we'll decide where to go later" Magnet-shroom suggested "Sounds good to me" Ghost Pepper agreed Magnet-shroom: "Ok, see ya tonight" *both hangs up phone* "YEEAAHHHHHHH" Magnet-shroom screamed in joy. The scream startled Pea-nut, who was just came out from the toilet: "Woah...wtf Magnet...what's..." "I'M HAVING A DATE WITH HER TONIGHT PEA-NUT...YAAAASSSSS". Magnet-shroom still screaming, while shaking Pea-nut "Al...right...you...don't...hav....to....shake....me....like....dat" Pea-nut said Magnet-shroom stopped shaking him: "Sorry, I was too happy" "Congratulations, you finished the first step. Now for the second step, we're going to get you a nice suit for the date" Pea-nut announced "Yeah" Magnet-shroom replied And so, they went to Crazy Dave's clothes closet to "borrow" his tophat and bowtie from the suit that he barely ever used, then they met Shrinking Violet to ask her to help them shrinking the things to Magnet-shroom's size. Magnet-shroom had even prepared a gift for Ghost Pepper. ----------------> Time flew, and it'd already been 5.40 p.m Pea-nut asked his friend: "So... are you ready yet, bro?" Magnet-shroom smiled happily, but also nervous: "Yeah, I think" Pea-nut encouraged him: "Good luck, bro" Magnet-shroom went to Ghost Pepper's place But Pea-nut started thinking: "Wait a second, if Magnet can hold the present like that, that means it has to be something metallic...Hmm, I wonder... Chapter 5: Magnet-shroom and Ghost Pepper's date (coming soon)